Phoebe in Wonderland
by LylSev
Summary: AU: Noah/Addie and their 4 kids moved to LA. Based on the movie Phoebe in Wonderland and others. Summary sucks, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey

this is my another little story :)

well I have written many many stories but it seems like nobody liked them

at least people don't write reviews and I'm the person who needs to see the result after the work :)

so if you like this please write me a review then I will upload more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Summary:**_ Addison has three kids, 17 years old Logan, 15 years old Nancy with her ex husband Derek Shepherd. They divorced when Logan was 3 and Nancy 1 years old. They used to live in Tacoma. Addison is 13 years married to Noah Barnes who has a 14 years old son Dashiell. Together they are parents to 8 years old Phoebe. They moved to LA one week ago. _

Addison woke up early, checked her messy hair in the mirror and gave up with brushing after 5 minutes, went downstairs to make breakfast for her big family. They favorite are pancakes, they will need it today. The kids are starting school. For her and Noah it was easy, they have friends here, Noah, Sam, Violet, Pete all their old friends and Addison's brother live here. For Addison it was good, she missed her family, family dinners, long chatting about hospital gossips, but sure nothing is easy, she had friends back in Tacoma and there is Nancy and Logan's father in Seattle but they don't seem like they miss him. She was worried if they are happy here in LA. LA is fun but also very dangerous for teenagers. Noah was ok with moving, he loves adventures and not a big fan of rain. Phoebe takes it the worst, like always. She cried all the way from Tacoma to LA, even if she didn't have friends in Tacoma she cried. Take it easy, Addison told herself. Phoebe is too sensitive and she knows it but maybe here it will be better.

"Mommy?" Little Phoebe came to the kitchen. Her big blue eyes watched her mother.

"Honey? It's too early, you can go to sleep. "

" I don't want to sleep. Can I help you making pancakes?" she asked carefully not sure if she isn't supposed to be in bed

"Ok. Which one would you like? chocolate? jam?"

"Chocolate"

"ok" Addison smiled to her girlie

"Mommy, do I have to go to school?"

"Honey, we talked about it yesterday, you have to go to school."

"But why can't I go to work with you? Why can't I be with you? ....." she started sobbing softly

"Is it because I broke the cup yesterday? because I told Miss Cornwell that she is an evil witch? But she didn't like me! Do you love me mommy?"

Addison kneed down to hug her daughter

"you know that I love you and I would love to spend the whole day with you but I have babies to save and you have to study so you can save babies too" she smiled softly and hugged her tightly again.

Phoebe stopped sobbing and kissed her mother.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too my little princess."

they finished making pancakes in time. Noah came to the kitchen. kissed his wife and daughter and made a comment how good does the breakfast look.

"Can I talk to you, love?"

"sure" he gave her his breathtaking smile

"It's about Phoebe. Do you think she make it? I mean do you think it was good for her to move here?"

"She is a good girl, she is better now."

"No she is not, she can't sleep, she is screaming thru her dreams ... "

"It's all because she is new here, she doesn't know the house or people. It will get better, you will see. Maybe she will meet someone nice at school. I talked to the headmaster and made sure her teacher is the best in their school and not another hysterical bitch"

"Ok" she smiled at him and gave him one of her sweetest kisses.

"I hate LA"

"Stop whining Nance"

"I hate LA, I'm not whining, I just hate LA!"

"LA is cool, all these beautiful chick around...." Logan looked out of the window from their car.

Noah laughed about his step son's comment. But Nancy just rolled her eyes.

Sure for the captain of the soccer team it was easy. Logan was tall, dark haired, charismatic and easy going boy. Every girl around want him. But he has already a girlfriend.

"What about Maya, Logan?"

"I'm just watching, not dating anybody else, so just shut up sis. "

He is here just for a week and he has a girlfriend, well the girl who he has loved since they were children but still. It's not fair.

It's always hard for younger siblings and when your super two brothers are popular and you have younger sister who takes all the attention it's hard.

Nancy isn't the most beautiful girl in the world. She is the split image of her father. Dark curly hair, blue eyes, wrong sized nose, nothing fits in her face and she is small and chubby. She wants to be like her mum but she is not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next chapter is about their first day :)

* yes Maya, this Maya, the daughter of Sam and Naomi

* Archer Montgomery lives in LA

* Phoebe has a Tourette syndrome, kids with these syndrome are hyperactive, they can't control their attention or they can have tics , motor tics (moving legs, hands etcú or phonic tics (sounds by their nose, mouth, they can be vulgar even if they don't mean it). I took the inspiration form the movie** Phoebe in Wonderland **

PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys so much for your reviews!

wow 3 awesome reviews which I'm glad about!

Addie, Julie and Jasmin I love you :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen.......be quiet please!" the young teacher yelled at them

"This is your new classmate, Logan Derek Forbes Montgomery Shepherd.

"Hmm what a good looking guy.... "

"...and with so long name. How sexy" two girls started giggling.

Maya just looked into her book. no she won't be jealous. But why they can't they just shut up?

Logan just smiled to all the class. It was easy to him to catch the attention. He took it easy, it was that bad moving from Tacoma to LA. meeting new friends, new adventure and he found the most beautiful girl in the world. He gave Maya a sweet smile and all girls slightly turned her direction. She just smirked.

"Good morning, stop talking and warmly welcome our new student. - Nancy Anna Elizabeth Forbes Montgomery Shepherd, she came from Tacoma."

"Tacoma? where is it? is it even a city? Look at her hair, they don't have a brash at home?. What is she thinking about herself that when she has a long name she has everything?"

she could feel the looks at her, there were evil and curious and she knew what they are thinking about her and it wasn't the best. But she decided that she will do anything just to be good like them.

"So guys, after the little break. There is a new year and a new student." the male teacher looked like he is really tired of introducing a new stranger.

"So this is Dashiell Gellman Barnes. Dash, you can sit next to Annabeth"

Dashiell set next to the punk looking girl.

"Girls and boys, please welcome our new lovely friend - Phoebe Barnes!"

"Hello Phoebe!" the whole class welcomed new girl

"Hi" Phoebe answered in tiny voice.

"Addie! so what do you think about my dress?"

"cool Nae, it seems like you will have fun tonight"

"oh yes, our 20th anniversary today!"

"did Sam make something special?"

"oh yes honey, you won't believe this. a breakfast in the bed, a dinner in the fancy restaurant, the hotel room and you know ....." Naomi smiled excitedly

"you have to tell me everything, ok?"

"of course" Naomi blinked

"how are kids?"

"Oh, I'm afraid to pick up them from school really."

"come on, it will be ok. they will get used to it."

"no I don't think so. Logan already loves it here, Dash is ok, Nancy isn't the most friendly person in the world and Phoebe....do I really have to say more?"

"they will find friends soon"

"Addie? can I bother you and ask you if Maya could stay with you, tonight?"

"Sure, that's not a problem"

"Thanks, I hope they will sleep in the separate rooms"

"Logan and Maya?"

"yeah, our two lovebirds"

"what would you do with your boyfriend if you were 17?"

"ok, ok I know but still ...."

Addison and Naomi laughed

"Noah!"

"Hey love" he kissed his wife

"are you picking up kids from school?"

"no I will come home later. I have a surgery today."

"Should I wait with the dinner?"

"I hope I will be at home about the dinner. so yes you should"

and he took her closer.

"ok, love you"

"me too"

she waved him goodbye and went to take her lovely kids from school.

Logan went with Maya to the McDonald's so she has to pick up just Dash, Phoebe and Nancy all from different school.

_cool now I'm going to have a road trip around LA schools. why we didn't give them to the same school?_ Addison told to herself

"Hey Dash, how was school?"

" Ok" he looked down at his hands. lost in his thoughts

"ok"

"Hey Nance, how was school?"

"Fine" she answer with the anger in her voice

"Ok"

"Hey Phoebe, how was school?"

"oh nice, our teacher looks like she is going to eat you, she seems like the evil with the sweetest smile in the world and my new classmates! they are terrible! but I'm the friend with Tom, he is also the new one and he seems nice. He wears glasses........"

Addison smiled at her youngest daughter, at least there is the one who wants to talk.

(Nancy's bedroom)

She has heard many times in her life that she is fat but now it was different. She really wanted to be cool, to be popular, she wanted to know how it is to be loved.

so she opened the google and wrote PRO ANA into it.

How to be thin, how to be beautiful. No fat! be skinny. Skinny girls are beautiful girls. Hate food!

and all of this.

ok I have to be strong. This is going to be hard but people will love me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please people don't be evil and review

I can't give you any money but I can tell you

that it will make me happy and you will be happy that you make one person happy/

tell me what do you think


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

sorry that I didn't upload earlier but nobody reviewed so I didn't have a reason to write and in the other hand I didn't have a time to write sooo ok, ok stop talking bullshits. Here is the new chap.

THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW PLEASE!

Nancy stood in form of the mirror in her underwear and watched her body till her mother interrupted her.

"Nance, breakfast is here!"

_Shit, I don't want to eat, I can't eat. The girl wrote on her blog that the easiest thing is vomiting but I hate vomiting! But I want to be beautiful and I will do everything to it. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Dashiell thought the whole night about Annabeth what does she like? How is she? Dose she like him? He didn't normally like girls like her, she looks scary and she has a lots of friends, she is popular and he is just a geek. She surely has a band, a school band.

_Wait a school band? they are looking for a new guitarist! The only problem is he can't play the guitar. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"M, I love you." Logan kissed Maya and moving his hands across her body,

"No, Logan, not yet. I'm not ready, Can you wait a little bit? I don't think I'm ready right now"

"Ok" he lied on his back next to her

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad"

"Oh, no you are mad! I'm sorry, I just want it to be perfect. Not just a quickie in your room when all your family is in the house:"

"Yes you are right, I'm sorry"

"Don't be mad please"

"I'm not mad, it's just, it's embarrassing. I'm sorry"

"It's ok, honey" she kissed him and he smiled at her

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Phoebe just wake up. She did have a dream about the Neverending land where are all the animals who can speak and where nobody cries and her mother is the queen and her father is a king.

Maybe she can try the theatre class, Miss Clarkson talked about it yesterday and it seems like it's the only thing which is good in this school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"no, not now."

"you can sleep honey, I will take kids to school"

"you know that I love you, do you? "

"Just because I take kids to school? "

"... and because of your cooking"

" tss, sleep well" and she kissed him on the cheek

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

when Addie came down, all kids were there, ready to have a breakfast. Addison made ham and eggs quickly. When they finished eating in silence, Dashiell finally decided to ask Addison about the guitar.

"Mum, can I thought maybe I should be more involved with school things...."

Addison already knew what will come, he wants something.

"Yes?"

"I thought maybe I should try to play on the guitar?"

"You.... guitar?"

"what's her name?"

"Annabeth"

"I will talk to your father about it"

"Thanks mum"

Addison smiled to the poor kid, it's so sweet to be in love. How he tries to win the heart of his dreamy girlfriend.

"Mommy, mommy!"

Addison turned to screaming Phoebe

"I finally decided what I want to do! I want to be a writer! or an actress, can I be writer or actress?"

"of course you can"

"really? can I join the drama class instead of PE? Mommy please"

"If you want to"

"really? just sign this. I so love you!"

" I love you too my writer-actress"

Nancy wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. The only thing what was in the head was , how to take all this food off her stomach.

So she went to her bathroom, looked into the mirror.

It's so easy to do, one time and then I'll be free, I'll be closer and I'll win.

She was sticking her finger into the mouth when her mother knocked

"honey are you ok? do you feel sick? why are you sitting here?"

"I'm ok"

"really? shouldn't I check on you?"

"No, I told you I'm ok" she yelled

it was the first time she yelled at her mother and how good did it felt, it was different than when she did something wrong, she normally wasn't like that, but now she wanted to take control of everything. She knows what she wants and she will get it. Her mother wouldn't understand. She is beautiful. she has everything.

"If you think so. Pack your things, we are leaving in 5 minutes"

"I'll be there"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sooo Nae, how was everything?!"

"Tell me, tell me what did you do?"

"Oh it was so good, everything was perfect, from the candles to the ..."

"Sex?"

"oh god yes!"

"I haven't had such a good sex in ages!"

"wow, little nasty nasty"

"mum? can I talk to you?"

"Maya? aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"we don't have maths today so I thought maybe you will have some free time for me?"

"ok, what's wrong?"

"I'll be right back" Naomi smiled at Addison

"I hope so"

"what's wrong sweetie?"

"Mum I wanted to talk to you about pills. "

"Pills? What kind of pills? oh these pills"

"yes"

" so you already slept with Logan?" Noami asked with little anger in her voice

"No, no I wanted to wait a little bit but I think it's a time"

"well Maya, aren't you too young to it"

"mum, I'm 17! I'm not a child anymore, I have a boyfriend"

"ok, you are right. but I can't be your doctor, you have to ask someone else, what about Addie?"

"fine"

"ok and Maya?"

"yes?"

"Thanks that you told me, I know you are not a kid anymore but for me you are still my little girl, it's just crazy you are growing too fast....."

"I love you too mum"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

if you leave me 3 reviews I will write another chapter

so please tell me your opinion

please please


	4. Chapter 4

thanks so much for your all reviews!!!

thanks thanks thanks thanks

so here is the new chapter, hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maya asked me for pills"

"Pills?"

"Yes, contraception pills"

"oh"

"Yes, I told her to come to you"

"oh"

"Can't you just stop saying oh?"

"I'm sorry"

"thanks"

"why are they growing so fast?"

"tell me about it, I remember them when they were babies and now Logan is dating Maya, Nancy is in the high school, Dash wants to play the guitar..... "

" Dash wants to play the guitar?"

"yes"

"Oh"

"yes"

"He is in love, so sweetly in love with the rock chick from his school"

"This is so sweet, it reminds me about Josh Doyle"

"Who is Josh Doyle?"

"one of my idols from high school, all girls wanted him and when he once smiled at me I felt like a star"

" I can believe you"

"Did you have a crush?"

"yeees the boy's name was Michael, he was a captain of the football team and he wasn't interested in the leader of the geek band"

both woman laughed when they remembered their teenage years, first crushes and kissed under the trees.

(Nancy)

She went to the toilet when she heard well knowing voices of her classmates Brittany and Monica.

"I just met Simon Nicholson, he has a new girlfriend ...... "

"Simon, this Simon?"

"yes is there any other Simon who I'm interested in?"

Monica giggled about her friend's comment

"How does his girlfriend look like?"

"She is so ugly, really, much more uglier than me! She looks like something between Nancy Shepherd and Katie Jennings. "

"Is it even possible to be that ugly? Do you think Nancy Shepherd has ever had a boyfriend?"

"are you kidding me? I can't imagine someone is touching her!"

two girls laughed with their high voices and Nancy could feel like something in her is breaking, bone after bone, nerve after nerve.

She waited until they went out and then she kneed down, she has to do it, now is the right time.

She put her finger in her mouth and she was surprised how easy it was, her snack was out of her, she felt heavier, she felt happier, it's out, some grams are out of her body, she is closer to her dream, some problems are out of her she can breathe free again.

(Dashiell)

How can he catch her attention. His father promised him that he is going to buy him a guitar next weekend and he couldn't wait. He knew he is going to do anything to have this girl. She is the one! She is the love of his life. He will marry her one day and he will teach his son to play the guitar He is sure and this is the one thing in his life which he is sure about.

"Anna can I talk to you?"

"What do you want boy?"

"I just wanted to make sure when is the concurs for the new guitarist?"

"Do you play the guitar?"

"y ... yes" oh god he couldn't play the guitar but her father's friend did have a band when he was young and he promised to help, it's not that big lie, he will play the guitar!

"in two weeks, baby, in two week" she laughed because how can this little boy somewhere play the guitar?

(Phoebe)

"Kids, you have a homework! It's a competition. Listen to me, you have to write a story, the story, the script for a play! The best of you will win and we will play their play! take the inspiration from everywhere, open your mind, don't close your eyes, watch everything..........."

you can take the inspiration everywhere .... Phoebe liked it, everywhere? she wanted to win, she wanted to win so badly but where should she find the inspiration?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please please 3 reviews?

please please "puppy eyes"

thanks for your time for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

That's a thing when you don't have many reviewers you can feel free that you don't have to upload every week but do it whenever you want :D.

So I hope you like this chapter and please leave me review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe has always been very responsible and she tried to thing about her story. But what she should write? Look for inspiration everywhere. She looked from the window and saw her sister who was listening to her IPod, she surely wanted to be alone. She was sad as a princess who is looking for her prince. And then it came, her inspiration, she has a family! and she started her writing, writing about the mad house where she is living. She changed her parents into king and queen, her mother as a good and beautiful queen and her father as strong and brave king.

When her mother was making cookies, her father tried to learn his son Dashiell some accords on his guitar. Dashiell, the dreamer Dashiell, he is always somewhere on the clouds. Phoebe would say he is her favorite person. When he wants something he fights and now, the only thing which this 14 years old boy wants is his Annabeth and he is going to depress the whole family by his playing just to win her heart. Phoebe smiled to herself ! I know he is going to be a knight!

Maya and Logan, hand in hand went across the street, sure her mother invited Maya for a dinner, even that they are here just for 3 months Maya is already a part of the family. Of course Addison likes her best friend's daughter but she can also see that Logan is really in love with her and it reminds her of sweet "first love". Hmm but what should Phoebe write about her oldest brother and his girlfriend? They are like Edward and Bella! She will make it really really crazy! That would be cool, so a knight, queen and king, sad waiting princess.

Phoebe smiled to herself about her genius plan. And she decided she will need Nancy's laptop.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" she asked her sister when she met her in a hall

"yes.... no! No you can't go into my room!"

Nancy was afraid what she would find there, she always tries to eat her dinner in her room, so she hide all the food under the bed or somewhere, she probably should trash it away before the smell would be too much and her parents will find out. She has been always very protective over her things and she is spoiled, her parents would do anything what she wants and she knows it, so if she say don't go into my room, they won't but still what if ........ her mother is a doctor and she can't see she lost some weight? Probably she hasn't lost too much! that's it, she is still fat.

"I know what I will write about"" Phoebe said cheerful at the dinner

"What about?" Noah asked his daughter

"About us!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sooo bad good?

please say


End file.
